


always crashing in the same car

by ResidentTrickster



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, Insanity, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке с plio-kink: Эйрис/Тайвин, модерн!AU, кроссовер с фильмом "Автокатастрофа". Эйриса заводят автокатастрофы, аварии и взрывы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	always crashing in the same car

**Author's Note:**

> Название - отсылка к одноименной песне Дэвида Боуи и вот этой короткометражке: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxhjnzagvWc

Тайвин не понимал, почему возвращается сюда, в большую запущенную квартиру на окраине Королевской Гавани. Здесь все время было темно и очень пыльно – Эйрис не любил яркий свет и держал плотные шторы задернутыми, а на уборку соглашался лишь раз в несколько месяцев.

Тайвин не знал, зачем вообще тратит силы на уговоры и увещевания: в самом деле, он должен был уйти пять лет назад, в тот день, когда Эйрис переписал на него остатки своего некогда огромного наследства. Когда-то Таргариены контролировали большую часть алмазных приисков Вестероса, теперь же от этой роскоши осталась лишь пара бедных месторождений на Драконьем камне. Впрочем, Тайвин умел зарабатывать деньги и не на таком. В общем-то он сам был виноват, что вовремя не отстранил Эйриса от дел. Надо было сделать это лет десять назад, когда финансы все еще были в относительном порядке, а фирменное семейное безумие Таргариенов казалось пикантной особенностью. Но тогда Тайвин был молод и неопытен, оттого и позволил этому пустому бесполезному существу задурить себе голову.

Теперь он позволял дурить себе голову осознанно. Наверное, это можно было считать прогрессом.

***  
— Теперь ты уйдешь, — утвердительно сказал Эйрис, когда они вышли от нотариуса. Все прошло удивительно спокойно: Тайвин до последнего момента был уверен, что его друг выкинет какой-нибудь нелепый фокус. Но Эйрис послушно подписал все бумаги, только пальцы чуть подрагивали. Он отлично сыграл роль вменяемого, не оставив своим детям даже призрачного шанса оспорить дарственную в суде. 

— Ты уйдешь, — повторил Эйрис, безотчетно царапая собственную руку длинными острыми ногтями. — Ты наконец-то получил, что хотел. 

«Да», — должен был сказать Тайвин, но вместо этого сухо бросил:  
— Успокойся и перестань себя уродовать. Я никуда не ухожу.

Вздрогнув, Эйрис спрятал руки в карманы пальто. День выдался ясным и прохладным, и в лучах зыбкого осеннего солнца его изможденное лицо казалось совсем юным.

Пожалуй, это и мешало Тайвину уйти раз и навсегда — воспоминания о том, каким Эйрис был когда-то. Красивый и яркий, он легко жил, играючи тратил огромные деньги на развлечения и мог очаровать любого. Тайвин был полной противоположностью, и, наверно, оттого их так крепко замкнуло друг на друге. Эйрис заставлял его выполнять свои обязанности, подозревал в растратах, говорил гадости и обзывал занудой, но упрямо таскал с собой на идиотские вечеринки. Тайвин же терпел это все, не имея ни одной рациональной причины. То, что совместная работа с Эйрисом не принесет особой выгоды, стало ясно в первые полгода. Наследник огромной финансовой империи ничего не понимал и не хотел понимать в горнодобывающем деле, и, будучи конченым параноиком, не позволял решать все принципиальные вопросы за себя. Попытки серьезных разговоров походили на прогулку по минному полю и обычно заканчивались скандалом, однако Тайвин не увольнялся. Как он сам предпочитал думать – из чистого упрямства.

Ко всем прочим недостаткам, Эйрис был до крайности самовлюбленным и никогда не возвращал долги. Но когда он увлеченно делился своими мыслями и идеями, Тайвин иногда забывался и просто наслаждался звучанием красивого голоса. Наверное, это и стало самой роковой ошибкой: нужно было слушать каждое слово, не позволяя себе увлечься. Тогда, возможно, Тайвин догадался бы о диагнозе Эйриса раньше, чем услышал его от психиатра пять лет назад. 

Биполярное расстройство — этими двумя словами объяснялось все: и острые приступы параной, и регулярные истерики, и продолжительные депрессии, и периоды удивительной ясности сознания. 

Со временем эти периоды становились все короче, пока не сократились до нескольких дней. 

— Он доверяет вам, мистер Ланнистер, — сказал доктор Пицель после очередного сеанса. – Исключительно вам. Готовы ли вы к такой ответственности?

Не раздумывая, Тайвин ответил утвердительно. Жена к тому времени уже умерла, заниматься детьми особого желания не было, а Эйрису он был нужен. В каком-то смысле такое положение вещей казалось приятным: теперь Эйрис был целиком и полностью во власти Тайвина. Он не шел на контакт ни с собственными детьми, ни с бывшей женой, ни с друзьями из прошлой жизни. 

Пожалуй, это можно было считать своеобразной местью за то, что Эйрис многие годы управлял Тайвином по своему усмотрению. Теперь же он не мог ни поесть, ни сходить в душ без напоминаний и понуканий. Хотя и напоминания не всегда помогали: в плохие периоды Эйрис днями лежал в кровати, не вставая и никак не реагируя на внешние раздражители. Иногда, впрочем, его удавалось припугнуть.

— Ты снова хочешь в клинику? – строгим холодным тоном спрашивал Тайвин. – Если не встанешь с кровати через пять минут, окажешься там. 

— Я встаю! В больницах ужасная вода, — Эйрис затравленно смотрел исподлобья, неуклюже выпутываясь из одеяла. — Волосы жалко. Не отправляй меня туда, я буду послушным.

Дело, разумеется, было не в воде: по неясным причинам он боялся врачей до исступления. Официально Эйрис никогда не лечился у психиатра — его вменяемость не должна была подвергаться сомнениям. Неофициально же он дважды лежал в клинике и постоянно сидел на нейролептиках. Не сказать, чтобы от этого лечения был особенный толк. Гораздо лучше помогал другой способ, сомнительный и, в сущности, довольно подлый.

Помимо главного диагноза, у Эйриса имелась еще одна девиация, безобидная поначалу. Его завораживали взрывы и огонь, и чем тяжелее протекала его болезнь, тем острее проявлялась эта страсть. 

— Мы могли бы сжечь их всех, — сказал Эйрис однажды, когда еще был относительно здоровым. – Всех, кто считает меня ненормальным. Всех, кто крадет тебя у меня. Мы могли бы остаться только вдвоем, одни на всем свете, представляешь? 

Тайвин принял сказанное за очередную дурацкую шутку и ничего не ответил. Много позднее он понял, что Эйрис, скорее всего, предлагал это всерьез. К счастью, теперь его больше интересовал не мир в огне, а исключительно горящие машины. 

В последнее время у Эйриса развилось удивительное, паранормальное чутье на автокатастрофы. Он безошибочно предсказывал их, с точностью до часа – и ждал, как ребенок дня рождения. Именно поэтому Тайвин специально купил ему квартиру недалеко от опасного участка шоссе, где машины бились чуть ли не каждую неделю. Так он мог хотя бы иногда видеть прежнего Эйриса, живого и увлеченного.

Кто бы знал, как Тайвин временами скучал по этому легкомысленному бездельнику.

***  
Эйрис сидел на балконе, нервно сжимая в руках бинокль. Серебристые волосы растрепались, шелковый халат, алый, с узором в виде золотых драконов, сполз с плеча, обнажив ослепительно белую кожу. 

— Тебе холодно, — Тайвин отвел взгляд. Он видел эти голые плечи не раз и не два, и все равно не мог смотреть спокойно.

— Отстань, зануда, — Эйрис что-то подкрутил в бинокле. – Скоро все случится. Я чувствую.

Каждый раз Тайвин был уверен, что Эйрис угадал неправильно — и каждый раз ошибался. Резкий визг тормозов, оглушительный металлический скрежет, затем взрыв — или тишина, как повезет.

В этот раз раздался взрыв, такой громкий, что стекла затряслись. 

— Иди ко мне, — зачарованно сказал Эйрис, сглотнув. – Хочу, чтобы ты смотрел. 

Он протянул Тайвину бинокль, но все было видно и так: на скользкой наклонной дороге столкнулись три машины. У одной взорвался бензобак, и все было охвачено рыжим огнем. Кажется, не выжил никто.

Вдалеке отвратительно визжали сирены. 

Эйрис рвано выдохнул. Он обожал огонь во всех проявлениях, но особенно такой – дикий, злой и смертельный.

— Я хочу пойти туда, — капризно потребовал Эйрис. – И ты должен пойти со мной. 

— Нет, никто и никуда не пойдет, — Тайвин слишком хорошо помнил, как однажды встретил Эйриса на обочине шоссе недалеко от дома. Он бездумно брел по встречке и чудом не угодил под колеса. Его волосы пахли дымом, а руки были ледяными, как у покойника. Куда именно ходил Эйрис, выяснить не удалось: в тот день аварии почти подряд произошли на разных участках шоссе. 

— Но я хочу… — бледные губы дрогнули. — Посмотри, как красиво. Жаль, что почти потушили.

В этот раз пожарные и правда приехали удивительно быстро. Из покореженной машины извлекли обгорелое тело, и Тайвин подавил приступ тошноты: на миг ему померещился отчетливый запах горелой плоти и крови.

— Чувствуешь? – прошептал Эйрис. Не отводя взгляд от дороги, он прижался бедром и потерся. Тайвин брезгливо дернулся: это происходило снова. Первый раз был после того, как он подобрал Эйриса на шоссе. Тогда это было как затмение: бледная рука с пятнами копоти легла на колено, медленно скользнула к паху, и Тайвин впервые за многие годы потерял над собой контроль. Даже до дома доехать не вышло. На заднем сидении было неудобно, и они просто терлись друг о друга, пока не кончили, как два малолетних кретина.

Обсуждать эту нелепую в общем-то историю не хотелось, и Тайвин надеялся, что следующего раза никогда не будет. Эйрис как раз вошел в депрессивную фазу и мало интересовался внешним миром. 

Второй раз случился через месяц, после очередной аварии. На этот раз они добрались до кровати, и вместо смазки был крем для рук с явно истекшим сроком годности, судя по запаху. Тайвин был не особенно умелым любовником, но Эйрис не жаловался. Наоборот, расхваливал так, словно ему за это платили. 

Потом был третий раз, четвертый... Потом Тайвин перестал считать. Лгать себе было бессмысленно: он занимался сексом с психически больным человеком — и, боги милосердные, как же ему это нравилось. Эйрис позволял делать с собой все — больно дергать за волосы, ставить синяки и засосы, душить, грубо трахать без подготовки. Ему как будто нравилось быть униженным. 

Хотя, наверное, именно Тайвину полагалось чувствовать себя по-настоящему униженным, ведь он всегда считал себя слишком разумным для таких пошлых страстей. 

— Ты чувствуешь? – нетерпеливо повторил Эйрис.

— Что я должен чувствовать? – спросил Тайвин, прикрыв глаза. Сейчас он ощущал только огромную, бескрайнюю усталость. 

— Это, — Эйрис отвернулся наконец от дороги и коротко поцеловал его в губы. Тайвин не отстранился. Не то, чтобы он всерьез мучился совестью из-за происходящего: подобное было ему не свойственно. И все же в голове сами собой мелькали оправдания.

Все было хорошо и правильно. Эйрис должен ему за многое, и особенно за то, что Тайвин хотел его когда-то, но так и не решился сделать первый шаг. За то, что хочет его сейчас, и это бесконечно поздно. 

На тонких руках были видны свежие следы сигаретных ожогов: Эйрис любил огонь во всех проявлениях.

— Когда ты только успеваешь… — Тайвин поморщился, отстраняясь. Он не любил, когда красивые вещи портились.

— Ты слишком часто оставляешь меня одного, — Эйрис встряхнул волосами. — Я скучаю. Кстати, это, — он погладил темно-фиолетовый синяк на запястье, — оставил мне ты. 

Тайвин сделал вид, будто не услышал последнюю фразу.

— Мне нужно работать, ты же понимаешь.

«Работать за двоих» осталось несказанным. Эйрис уже давно жил на деньги Ланнистеров и, кажется, не испытывал по этому поводу ни малейшего дискомфорта. Возможно, он просто не задумывался об этом, как и о многих других вещах. Когда-то Тайвин отдал бы многое, только бы узнать, что творится в этой голове. Сейчас он слишком привык не понимать. 

Откровенно говоря, Тайвину совсем не нравились то, что он испытывал к Эйрису. Это было нечто страстное, больное и уродливое по сути. С женой было легче и правильнее: теплое, спокойное чувство давало силы и уверенность, и пустота, что поселилась в душе после смерти Джоанны, была незаполнима. Одновременно с ее гибелью в душе словно вышел из строя какой-то предохранитель, и починить его простым волевым решением не вышло. 

— Хочу тебя, — прошептал Эйрис, касаясь горячими губами уха. 

— Ты хочешь смотреть, как бьются машины, — Тайвин криво ухмыльнулся. Вся эта показная театральность утомляла его и одновременно возбуждала. Наверное, исключительно по привычке. 

— И тебя, — упрямо повторил Эйрис, прижимаясь крепче.

— Не здесь, — Тайвин вздрогнул, когда холодные руки погладили его по спине. 

— Здесь. Мне не нужно много, просто подрочи. 

— Может, перестанешь указывать, что мне с тобой делать?

И все же Тайвин подчинился. Наверное, правду говорили про Таргариенов: они определенно владели гипнозом и умели заставить без слов. Или просто Эйрису не получалось отказывать, когда он смотрел так вызывающе жадно. Естественно, у него под халатом не оказалось белья, и это тоже было элементом бесконечного позерства. Эйрису было интересно играть в эти глупые игры, и проще было подчиниться, в который уже раз. Тайвин дрочил им обоим грубоватыми, резкими движениями, и от чужого рваного, прерывистого дыхания становилось еще горячее. Кожа Эйриса удушливо пахла чем-то неуловимо пряным и восточным, и голова пьяно кружилась от этого запаха.

Врать себе не имело смысла: Тайвину нравилось, когда Эйрис громко стонал и царапался, нравилось ставить синяки и причинять боль, несильную, но достаточно ощутимую. 

Пожалуй, Тайвину категорически не нравилось только одно: то, что Эйрис был не в себе. Он никак не мог избавиться от мыслей о том, как все сложилось бы, если бы они решились на подобную близость раньше.

Наверное, они могли бы быть очень счастливы вместе. Или пристрелили бы друг друга через пару недель, потому что жизнь не может целиком состоять из секса.

Как бы то ни было, свой шанс узнать они упустили, и черт возьми, Тайвину было жаль. Особенно сейчас, когда Эйрис облизывал его измазанные в сперме пальцы и смотрел своими огромными фиолетовыми глазами, не отрываясь. 

«Это всего лишь тень, - сердце горько сжалось. – Это не он».

***  
— Я бы хотел так умереть, — проговорил Эйрис. Он сидел на кровати, укрывшись одеялом, и выглядел почти жалко. Это было его обычным состоянием после секса. Пожалуй, Тайвину следовало бы чувствовать себя виноватым... Но он ничего не чувствовал.

— Как «так»? 

— В огне. Но я не умру. Огонь не может убить дракона.

Эйрис упрямо верил в то, что в его жилах течет кровь полумифических тварей, неуязвимых перед пламенем. Многочисленные ожоги на руках не убеждали его в обратном.

— А ты? Как бы хотел умереть ты?

— Не задумывался об этом, — нехотя ответил Тайвин. Было уже поздно, и следовало бы уйти поскорее: оставаться на ночь не хотелось. Рядом с Эйрисом Тайвин чувствовал себя почти ненормальным, и от этого ощущения хотелось поскорее сбежать. 

— Зря, — на губах Эйриса мелькнула смутная нехорошая улыбка. — Зря не задумываешься.

Эти дешевые провокации раздражали донельзя, и Тайвин не собирался подыгрывать. В тишине было слышно, как за окном шумят машины. Движение на шоссе уже восстановили. 

— Скажи, ты все еще любишь меня? – вдруг спросил Эйрис.

Тайвин хмыкнул. 

«Я никогда не любил тебя, — мысленно ответил он. — Я хотел понять, как работают твои изуродованные мозги. Хотел твое тело. Хотел, чтобы ты подчинялся мне. Я никогда не любил тебя».

Эйрису, похоже, хватило и молчания. 

— Знаешь, я тут подумал... Ты ведь сломал меня. Всю жизнь ты прикрывал мою задницу, ограждал от реальности, и в конце концов я окончательно запутался, — едва слышно сказал он. — А я сломал тебя, это справедливо, и теперь ты никогда не сможешь уйти. Вечно будешь возвращаться.

— Почему? – механически спросил Тайвин. Не то, чтобы он не понимал этого сам.

— Ты любишь меня, — улыбка у Эйриса была почти нежной. – Любишь, хоть и не признаешь никогда. 

— Глупости, — сухо ответил Тайвин. – У меня всего лишь есть представления об ответственности.

— Я и не жду, что ты признаешь, — Эйрис пожал плечами. – Но задумайся, у тебя ведь нет ни одной причины, чтобы приходить ко мне. Ты мог бы придумать сотню способов избежать этого... Но ты приходишь. Ты все еще приходишь. Потому что я все-таки заставил тебя полюбить себя. 

— Я перестану, если это настолько смущает твой разум и заставляет верить во всякий бред.

В ответ Эйрис только рассмеялся, негромко и жутко.

Тайвин ушел, не прощаясь. Уже на пути к себе домой он вдруг понял, что Эйрис в общем-то был прав. Безумен, но прав. 

Тайвин и в самом деле не знал, зачем продолжает к нему приходить.


End file.
